


坤廷 | 感觉好奇怪

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 感觉好奇怪

*年龄对调，年龄差10岁

*久违的🚘

 

 

 

　　「哥哥...这样感觉好奇怪...」

　　「没事，等会儿哥哥就让你舒服，先忍耐一下。」

 

/

 

　　蔡徐坤和朱正廷是兄弟，户口登记的那种。

　　当时蔡徐坤已经25岁，父亲在母亲离开后的十年，在蔡徐坤的劝说下，终于打开心房认识了新的女人并且再婚。

　　小妈带着一个15岁的孩子，也就是朱正廷，来到蔡徐坤家。蔡徐坤第一眼看见朱正廷就觉得，虽然已经是一个15岁的高中男孩，却让人感觉起来还有些稚嫩。

 

　　25岁的蔡徐坤担起了照顾弟弟的责任，他觉得父亲和小妈都不容易，到了这个年纪是该享福而不是操心小孩的时候，加上自己也没有对象，于是乎就帮忙照顾起这个弟弟。

　　蔡徐坤带着朱正廷去他的租屋处住下，朱正廷也对此没有太大意见，虽然有些稚嫩，但该懂的道理他也懂，而且他也蛮喜欢这个哥哥的。

 

　　平时白天蔡徐坤上班朱正廷上课，晚上朱正廷就会做好饭等蔡徐坤回家。蔡徐坤问朱正廷为什麽会做菜，他说之前和妈妈两个人一起住的时候，常常看妈妈做也就学了一点。

　　吃完饭收拾好两人就会各自去梳洗，之后又会到客厅，蔡徐坤处理公事朱正廷就在旁边写作业，不会的还能就近请教。朱正廷说很羡慕蔡徐坤学习这麽好，蔡徐坤开玩笑说可能自己本身就是读书的料。

 

　　蔡徐坤发现其实朱正廷是个很开朗的孩子，听着他在学校的趣事，还加上各种动作，蔡徐坤露出了慈父般的微笑，并觉得朱正廷根本就像自己的孩子。

 

　　可事情并没有蔡徐坤想像的这麽单纯。

　　青春期的小孩在各方面都感到好奇，并且也会开始出现对某个人的爱慕及喜欢的情愫，而蔡徐坤觉得不止朱正廷有这个现象，自己的心态好像也没再那麽单纯。

 

　　那天蔡徐坤的工作都在公司处理完了，所以当朱正廷在写作业时，他就坐在沙发上看手机，谁知道看着看着有些犯睏，想说那就闭眼休息一会儿好了。

　　当时的蔡徐坤并没有睡着，眼睛闭着耳朵却还听着声音。他记得他听见朱正廷喊了一声"哥哥"，但可能是看自己睡着了并没有再说下去。后来他又听见朱正廷起身的声音，接着就觉得原本可以透过眼皮感受到的电灯的光被遮住，再接下来就有一个软软的东西碰到自己的嘴唇。

　　蔡徐坤有些被朱正廷的举动吓着，可下一秒就拉回了主导权，伸手压住朱正廷的小脑袋，给他一个更深入的吻。

 

　　亲到朱正廷已经换不过气，蔡徐坤才把人放开，然后把人拉到自己腿上坐着，把朱正廷又给吓了一跳。

　　「哥...哥哥你没睡啊...」朱正廷的耳朵和脸颊都已经通红，嘴角还有刚刚被亲而留下的津液。

　　「闭着眼睛休息而已，小坏蛋想趁哥哥睡着做什麽啊？」蔡徐坤刮了刮朱正廷的鼻子，宠溺的看着坐在自己腿上坐立不安的人。

　　「我...那个...就是...」朱正廷低着头也说不出什麽话，眼睛连一点都不敢看向蔡徐坤，像隻害羞的小兔子。

　　蔡徐坤也不闹他，只在他耳边说了"下次要记得换气，哥哥等你18岁再带你体验更新鲜的。"

 

　　后来的日子两人就跟同居的小情侣没两样，蔡徐坤现在一回家就得先把人拉过来亲一亲、抱一抱才肯撒手，再看着小兔子红着脸跑去准备晚餐。

　　不过倒是有件事情让蔡徐坤着实困扰，自从上次把朱正廷拉到自己腿上坐着之后，小兔子似乎像是发现一个好地方般，三不五时就往蔡徐坤腿上坐，和第一次坐立不安不同，小兔子嗨了就开始乱动，有时候不小心就会摩擦到敏感的地带，虽然小兔子不自知，可蔡徐坤觉得自己都快疯了，为什麽搞得像在考验自己的忍耐度一样。

 

　　于是到了朱正廷18岁的那天，在父母家吃完饭庆祝完之后，一回到两人的住处蔡徐坤就把人扛着到楼上自己的房间去了。

 

 

　　蔡徐坤把人压在床上又是亲又是摸的，一下亲亲嘴巴，一下又摸摸细腰。朱正廷在自己的衣服都被脱光之后，更像隻等待被吃掉的小兔子。

　　因为是第一次，所以前戏做的特别足，又怕朱正廷没有安全感，于是让他趴在自己身上。蔡徐坤拿起一边早就准备好的润滑液挤在手上，没有沾着润滑液的手揉捏着朱正廷的臀部，试图让他放鬆。

 

　　「哥哥...这样感觉好奇怪...」朱正廷趴在蔡徐坤身上，冰凉的润滑液随着蔡徐坤的手指进到了体内，初经人事的朱正廷一时半会接受不了，只能把头靠在蔡徐坤的锁骨附近，寻求一点安全感。

　　「没事，等会儿哥哥就让你舒服，先忍耐一下。」蔡徐坤好言好气的安抚着自家的宝贝，虽然从交往到现在实在是等这刻等很久了，可还是不敢太过冲动，就怕一不小心就伤害了自己的心头肉，那可是会自责到死的。

 

　　手指进去的时候，朱正廷很明显的抖了一下，手抓着蔡徐坤身后的床单，慢慢适应。一隻手指就能感受到甬道的紧緻感，蔡徐坤想如果扩张没有做好，朱正廷很有可能真的受伤，于是用尽所有耐心的开拓，润滑液也是越挤越多，为的就是等等可以很好的进入。

　　等到已经可以进入三根手指时，两人已经满头大汗，蔡徐坤在这之间也不忘亲亲朱正廷，时不时的给予信任与安全感，有时再舔舔耳朵，想撩起朱正廷的性慾，好让他能够配合。

 

　　蔡徐坤将两人换了姿势，为了让朱正廷不受伤，所以让他趴在床上，自己则用后入的方式慢慢进去。

　　当蔡徐坤的那物抵在穴口时，朱正廷不自觉的又紧张起来。

 

　　「呜...哥哥...这个感觉真的很奇怪...」朱正廷说话开始带了点哭腔，后穴的空虚感即将被填满，除了紧张还有有些兴奋。

　　「乖，放鬆先让哥哥进去，哥哥不动。」蔡徐坤实在忍得辛苦，可看着朱正廷的样子的确不好受，自己也不敢太心急，只能好声好气的劝说和安慰。

　　「那...哥哥要慢一点...」朱正廷紧闭着眼睛好像在害怕蔡徐坤会对他做什麽，蔡徐坤无奈之馀也只能慢下动作。

 

　　蔡徐坤掰开朱正廷白嫩的臀部，小心的把自己那物往洞口裡慢慢放入，额角的汗已经无暇去管，朱正廷的呻吟也随着越来越深入而变大。

　　等到整根没入两人都粗喘着气，蔡徐坤安抚性的揉了揉朱正廷的耳朵，俯下身在他的背上给他亲吻，过程中什麽话也没有说，就是在等朱正廷适应。

 

　　「哥哥...动一动...」朱正廷也发现蔡徐坤没有太大的动作，大概是在顾虑自己，所以在大约适应后，主动提出要求。

　　「不要紧张，等等会舒服的。」蔡徐坤的声音总能让朱正廷安心。慢慢的开始摆动起来，朱正廷的呻吟随着频率而忽高忽低，每一声都夹杂着疼痛和一些快感。

 

　　疼痛的感觉渐渐的被快感取代，朱正廷本能性的把屁股翘起来，迎合着蔡徐坤的动作。蔡徐坤稍微加快速度，一手握住朱正廷的腰，一手握住朱正廷身前的性器来回撸动，朱正廷觉得自己从未体验过这种快感，喘着气的同时，口水也沿着嘴角流了下来。

　　又经过几次碰撞，后穴的肠液随着抽插流了出来，身前的性器也随着撸动逐渐到达高潮，随后就射了蔡徐坤满手。

　　蔡徐坤抽出自己的性器，再拿旁边的纸巾把手擦乾淨，看着朱正廷已经有些软下身子，思考着到底该不该进行下一回合。

 

　　「哥哥...」朱正廷被肏的有些没力，毕竟是第一次所以有些不习惯。

　　「宝贝，还好吗？」蔡徐坤听见朱正廷在叫自己，于是就低下头靠近问问。

　　「还好，虽然有一点点痛...但是...」朱正廷的确感受到前所未有的快感，虽然夹带着疼痛，但是还挺能接受的。

　　「但是什麽？不舒服吗？」蔡徐坤被一个但是吓得不轻，深怕朱正廷发生了什麽事。

　　「但是哥哥你还没...要不要再一次...」说到后面朱正廷越觉得不好意思，感觉自己就像个欲求不满的人在找理由似的。

　　「宝贝你还撑得住吗？」看着身下人不好意思的点了点头，蔡徐坤忍不住上前亲吻了一番。

 

　　把人翻过身面向自己，此时朱正廷才认真的看到蔡徐坤的好身材以及刚刚放进自己体内的性器，不禁摀住脸，可耳朵的红却藏不住。

　　蔡徐坤把朱正廷的腿架在自己腰上，低身去亲吻朱正廷挡住脸的手，示意他放开。等到放开，蔡徐坤马上就吻上朱正廷的嘴唇。

 

　　有过一次的经验，这次就好进入了很多，朱正廷反手抓着床单，脚乖乖的放在蔡徐坤的腰间。这次没有等太久，蔡徐坤就开始前后动作，也是这回才看见朱正廷的表情有多麽的诱人，忽然觉得刚刚没有看到好像有点可惜。

　　蔡徐坤双手穿过朱正廷的大腿，把人架着来回抽插，朱正廷发出的声音就像是催情版，打入了蔡徐坤的脑海裡。

 

　　「宝贝，舒服吗？」

　　「哥哥...舒服...」

 

　　蔡徐坤这次就没有刚刚那次来得客气，不仅自己高潮，还让朱正廷就这麽被插射了。

　　性器退出后，蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷又亲了好一下子，才把人抱起来到浴室清洗，基本上这时的朱正廷已经差不多昏睡过去了。

 

 

　　后来，朱正廷似乎是了解到性爱的快感，每当蔡徐坤拉着他要做的时候，他也乐意的接受。再后来，朱正廷开始会自己提出要求，可他总不像蔡徐坤那麽的直白，而是自从某次他坐在蔡徐坤腿上，发现身后抵着一个硬物，他就知道可以用什麽方法来暗示。

 

　　当然这样的关係父母都不知道，也一直过了好几年，朱正廷也大学毕业了。有时候父母跑来找他们，两人还假装不在，在房间裡偷偷的做不可告人的事情，父母也只当兄弟俩不在家作罢。

 

 

　　成年人的恋爱开始变得不同，两人都开始工作，有时碰到出差也见不到面，可只要在一起却又是形影不离；而性爱的花样也变得很多，朱正廷这个人却是越长大越不像以前，整个摆脱稚嫩感，甚至会做一些意想不到的事。

　　那次蔡徐坤出差了一个礼拜，心痒难耐的两人每天晚上都会固定时间通电话。可在第五天朱正廷就有点受不了，在约定时间前做好一系列的准备。蔡徐坤视讯电话一打过来，就看见朱正廷穿着一件oversize的白衬衫在帮自己扩张，旁边还放着按摩棒、跳蛋、假阳具等情趣用品。

　　蔡徐坤看到这裡当然就硬了，在饭店找个舒服的位置，一边看着朱正廷自己玩一边自慰，两人就这麽开始了Phone Sex。

　　而朱正廷这麽做除了私慾更多的是恶趣味，他就想看看蔡徐坤有什麽反应，然而下场就是他不知道蔡徐坤会提早一天回来，而且回家第一件事就是把人扛起到房裡丢到床上，进行那天在电话裡的真人版操作。


End file.
